Highschool DXD: A Saiyan's Adventure
by MarcAnts76
Summary: Goshin was the new 16 year old first year student at Kuoh Academy, and an early morning sparring match with his father has gotten the attention of two certain individuals at the academy.
1. Chapter 1: Father And Son Saprring Match

Chapter 1: Father and Son Sparring Match

Goshin awoke to the smell of food being prepared. It was pretty early, so he figured his adoptive

mother wanted him to have a bite to eat before he went on to his first day of school at Kuoh Academy.

"Goku, I know you're hungry, but breakfast won't be ready for another hour or so," Chi Chi said aloud.

Goshin lightly chuckled at this, because he knows how much his adoptive father loves to eat. As he

made his way into the kitchen, Goshin laid his head on the table and Chi Chi smiled. "Up all night playing

those games again, Goshin?" His only reply was a slight grumble, which made her and Goku

laugh. Goku then offered, "you want to go outside for a quick sparring match while Chi Chi finishes

breakfast?" Goshin immediately agreed to because he loves training and he knew it would help wake

him up. Once Chi Chi heard this, she told Goshin he would have to take a bath afterwards, because she

knows they don't hold back when they spar, which makes them sweaty and dirty. He reluctantly agreed

and out the door they went. "I swear, those two are a mess, but I wouldn't want it any other way," Chi

Chi commented. Then she began to hum a tune and she continued cooking for her boys. Goku and

Goshin were staring at each other in anticipation, like two gladiators about to fight to the death. Goku

then spoke up by saying, "Are you ready, Goshin?" Goshin only nodded, which was all Goku needed for

approval. They then vanished, and when they collided, they made small quakes from the power from

each blow. This went on for a few moments until finally, Goshin landed a three hit combination on

Goku, with the last blow sending him flying away and into the face of a Mountain, destroying it in the

process. Goshin smirked, knowing his father was ok, and that he was just getting started. Goku then flew

out of the rubble and was facing his son once again, although, dirtier than last time. "That was a great

combination, Goshin. It really got the blood pumping." Goshin commented by saying, "good, so you

want to go all out?" Goku only smirked then transformed into the legendary super saiyan. Goshin then

hunched over and began to strain and yell, trying his hardest to transform, but still couldn't do it. He can

use the Kaioken X20, but that was as far as he could go, which was very frustrating to him. Goku saw this and

started to feel bad for him, so he powered down, and began to give him instruction on how to ascend to

super saiyan. "Goshin, you need to concentrate. The transformation comes in accordance to a need, not

a desire. Think of the pain of loss, which is the only way to ascend." Goshin then began to remember his

only friend he had when he was younger on Planet Vegeta. His name was Tarble and he was taken away

by Frieza when he destroyed the planet. Goshin then began to cry and from his sadness, his anger began

to build until he couldn't stand it anymore and he exploded with a golden aura with spiky blonde hair

and teal eyes. Goku was amazed and said to himself, "yes, he finally did it! He ascended to a super

saiyan!" This excited Goku beyond measure, as well as Goshin, because they had been training for so

long and it finally paid off. Goku then remembered they wanted to go all out and transformed into a

super saiyan as well. With a smirk, Goshin then said in a voice that was lower than normal, "Are you

ready, dad?" Goku lightly chuckled and said "Yeah, let's do this." So they proceeded to fight for about

thirty minutes, which they were completely even in terms of power and speed. Goku thought to himself,

"this is amazing, it took me almost a month to master the transformation and he has done it in a half

hour. Goshin sure is amazing and I'm very proud to call him my son." Coming out of his thoughts, he

heard Goshin began to power up their signature move. Goku chuckled and began to charge up with

him. At the same time, they began to yell the name of the attack.

"KAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAAAAA!" The two energy beams collided, which began to

shake the entire Earth. They both struggled for a moment before Goshin started pumping all the energy

he had left into the attack. Goku began to feel his own attack begin to become overpowered, which

slightly alarmed him. Then he began to pump all the energy he had left into the attack, which was MUCH

more than Goshin, and in the end, won the beam struggle. Afterwards, Goshin collapsed and was

completely drained, which made him laugh a little to himself. Goku was slightly confused, then Goshin

said, dad, I finally did it, I went ascended to a super saiyan." Goku smiled and replied, "yes you did, son.

I'm so proud of you for putting all the work you did into training. Now you have a better idea of how

hard work pays off." Goshin just nodded and Goku gave him some energy so he could make it back to

their house. When they arrived, Chi Chi was less than pleased at the destruction and chaos she had to

witness. "Goku, I know your Saiyan heritage desires a challenge, but you don't have to go all out all the

time! The earthquake you two caused is being reported all over the world!" Goshin flipped through all

the news channels around the world, and sure enough, they all were reporting the massive earthquake

that ensued just moments earlier. Goku and Goshin just looked at each other and began to laugh, which

made Chi Chi just sigh in defeat. Goshin then said, "Mom, when Dad and I were sparring, I became a

super saiyan!" This made Chi Chi drop what she was doing and began to sob. "What's the matter, Mom?

Dad said he was proud of me so I thought you would be too." Chi Chi then looked at him and said,

"Honey I am proud of you, but I wish you weren't a delinquent like your father!" This just made Goku

and Goshin chuckle, then when Chi Chi calmed down, she told Goshin to go bathe before breakfast.

Afterwards, he got dressed in the schools uniform and went downstairs to have breakfast with his

family.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Of School

Chapter 2: First Day Of School

After breakfast, Goshin said goodbye to this parents and set off on the flying nimbus to school. Before

he arrived, however, the Occult Research Club at the school was having a meeting. Well, more like the

President and VP were discussing what just happened with looks of shock and some fear on their faces.

The president was trying to figure out who it could have been, and that's when the VP offered to see if

her brother knew. They called and asked if he knew and he said that the new person named Goshin may

have been involved, so they decided they would speak to him at some point in the day. When Goshin

arrived, everyone was looking at him and wondering who he was. He was pretty shy around people he

didn't know, so everyone looking at him definitely wasn't helping his first day go smoothly. He was

completely new so he didn't have any friends to talk to, so he just went to his locker then to class. In his

classes was a young girl with white hair and a small frame, she looked like she was about 12 when in

reality she was 14. He noticed her looking at him, which made him look elsewhere to avoid any awkward

moment between the two. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt some sort of power

radiating off of him and it intrigued her. She texted the president of the O.R.C and she said to invite him

to the club, because she needed to speak with him about the worldwide earthquake that happened

earlier that morning and to see if he was involved. She agreed and once the lunch bell rang, she

followed him to the cafeteria and once he sat down, she walked up to him. He recognized her from

class, and as politely as he could he said hello. She just stared blankly at him for a moment before asking

if she could take him to the O.R.C after school to talk to her president. He agreed, slightly reluctantly, for

he thought he may have been in trouble, which made him nervous. She then turned away and left, and

he finished lunch then went on to his next class, which was Martial Arts, and he was excited. He knew he

would have to hold back a lot, but he knew he would still have fun. When he arrived, there were seven

other males and females in the class. One of the females was the VP of the O.R.C, which he didn't know

but the president found out about his schedule and wanted to keep tabs on him throughout the day, so

she sent her VP to join one his classes, along with her youngest member to be in his other classes. She

also got his entrance exam scores and she saw that he was slightly above average in most categories,

except for athletics and protective instincts, in which he scored perfect in, which somewhat surprised

her but alluded toward her feeling that he was involved with the early morning earthquake. The

president then texted her VP and asked her to keep a close eye on him and send videos of him in live

combat. She agreed and hid her phone in her gi for when she needed it. After several moments of

instruction, everyone picked a partner to practice several techniques with, except Goshin. The teacher

asked why he didn't have a partner and he said he already knew all of these moves and was ready to go

live. He agreed and told everyone to gather around while Goshin and the fourth year student began live

sparring. The VP then got her phone out and began videoing the whole fight, which lasted about 26

seconds. She watched as Goshin effortlessly dodged and parried his opponent's strikes until he kicked

his opponent's legs out from under him about halfway through the match, which angered him. He began

swinging wildly at Goshin, which made it very easy for him to counter with a quick chop to the neck,

which knocked him out. Everyone was amazed at his skill and speed, especially a certain someone

filming the whole scene. She immediately sent the footage to the president, and a few moments later

she got a message that she wanted her to ask him where he learned to fight. She agreed and asked him

after class, in which he told her his father taught him. She asked who his father was and she told him it

was Goku. She then said goodbye and told the president the news. This made her curiosity go into

overdrive, which made her impatient for the end of the day. As the end of the day finally arrived, she

texted her youngest member and asked her to go get Goshin, which she agreed. As she was walking up

to him he began to get nervous, and finally asked if he was in trouble. Her only reply was a no, which

made Goshin sigh in relief, and they made their way to the Occult Research Club.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting At The ORC

Chapter 3: Meeting At The Occult Research Club

As they made their way to the clubhouse, Goshin noticed how large the building was and just figured the

club must have a lot of members. But as they entered the main room, he counted only four people.

After he took his seat, he asked if there were any other members. The president told him there were

not, which slightly shocked him. Afterwards, the president introduced herself and the other members.

"Hello, I am the president of this club and my name is Rias Gremory. You may have seen my VP earlier in

Martial Arts, Akeno Himejima. This is my second year member, Kiba Yuuto. Lastly, we have my youngest

member, Koneko Toujou, and we are the Occult Research Club, it's nice to meet you, Goshin." Goshin

nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you all, as well." Rias then leaned back on her desk and Goshin noted

on how she had a very voluptuous figure, as well as Akeno. She then proceeded to ask how his first day

was, if he remembered Koneko and Akeno from earlier, just some small talk to make him feel a little

more at ease. Eventually, she asked if he remembered the earthquake from earlier. He tensed up a bit

before saying he did and that it was worldwide and all over the news. Rias then nodded and said that

they have reason to believe he was involved. Knowing that he wasn't a good liar and for some reason he

felt like he can trust her, he agreed and told her about everything that happened. She, along with the

rest of the club all looked very impressed, even Koneko had a somewhat surprised demeanor. Rias then

asked how he is as powerful as he and his father is. He then went on to explain how he and Goku are an

alien race known as the Saiyans and all of their abilities and characteristics. When he finished he undone

his tail from his waist and showed everyone, which made them raise their eyebrows and Akeno gasped

as well. Rias then went on to explain how they had a feeling he was involved by saying that they were

devils. Goshin was slightly confused as he always imagined devils were evil and malevolent beings. Rias

slightly chuckled at the comment saying she hears that almost every time she has told someone this.

After some more questions, she asked if he would like to be part of her household and become a devil

himself. He asked if there was any way he could join without having to become a devil. She thought for a

moment and finally agreed to his terms. After the meeting, everyone left and Rias and Goshin were the

only ones left. Rias then asked if he had a phone and he said no. So with this she offered to give him her

old one as she just recently got a new one. He accepted and she showed him how to use it because he

had never seen one before. Afterward, they went their separate ways and went home. After telling his

parents how his first day went, Goshin went upstairs to his room and decided to turn on some music

and workout. He began to play one of his favorite metal bands and started doing push-ups. He did 300

and then did 300 sit ups to get warmed up. He then went outside and got in the Gravity Chamber Bulma

had given him for his tenth birthday. He resumed his music from in there and turned the gravity to 200

times the Earth's own and transformed into a super saiyan. After a couple of hours of shadow striking,

pushups, hanging sit ups, and lunges, he powered down and went inside for the evening. When he got

back inside, he decided to take a quick bath to wind down. As he went to his room to gather some

clothes, he saw his phone flashing and went to check it. He saw he had a message from Rias that said

"heyy Goshin : )." He sent one back and waited for her reply, which didn't take long at all. They went on

to talk about their day and how she was really glad he decided to join the club. He told her that he was really

glad he joined too. Then he told her he had to go and they said their goodbyes and he then went and

took a shower and ate dinner then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Mutual Feelings

Chapter 4: Mutual Feelings

A couple of months later, on a day after school everyone met up at the club house as usual. Rias informed

them that her family was coming in and would like to meet the new member at the clubhouse. Everyone

agreed and she told them the meeting was that weekend. It was Thursday, so everyone had a couple of

days to do whatever they wanted or needed to do. Goshin was about to leave until Rias came up to him

and asked him if he wanted to spend the evening with her. He didn't really have anything to do so he

decided to. They went and got something to eat and then walked around their local mall. Rias was going

through every clothing store and was trying on a bunch of outfits for Goshin, which he didn't mind. She

was glad he didn't mind because she was very attracted to him and wanted to know if he felt the same

towards her. From the looks and compliments he was giving her whenever she would try on a new

outfit, she was pretty sure he was attracted to her as well, which pleased and excited her a little. She

then had an idea after she bought all the outfits she knew Goshin liked the best and that was to try on

some bathing suits for him. When he saw where they were going he began to blush, for he never seen

anyone in a bikini in person before, and he is pretty shy when it came to these things. She only tried on

three and bought one of them, but his face looked like he had gotten severely sunburnt the entire time

they were in the store, which made her giggle to herself when she was getting dressed to leave. When

they left, she decided to buy him a couple of outfits, because he always wore the same gi as his father

which was very loose and comfortable. Goshin always favored comfort over style, which Rias thought he

looked great regardless, but she wanted to see what he looked like in somewhat formal wear and swim

wear. He tried on a couple of outfits, which Rias picked out and she was glad she did. Goshin didn't like

them much, but when he walked out, Rias then felt herself blush so much that she had to look away for

a moment. She bought two of her favorites for him, then she handed him a few pairs of swimming

trunks. He came out with his shirt still on, which made her laugh and she told him to take it off. When he

did, she had to stop her nose from bleeding with a tissue. From all the years of training, Goshin had

acquired a chiseled physique, almost as much as Goku, though not as grown. After buying the remaining

outfits, they started to walk to Goshin's house, where it was on the way to Rias' house. On the way, they

began discussing a personal topic, past relationships. Well, personal for Rias, for she was ashamed that

she had never been in a relationship with anyone. Goshin hadn't either, but he didn't mind. Rias then

began to tear up, which confused Goshin. He asked what was wrong and she told him that her family set

up an engagement between her and heir of the Phenex devil clan, Riser Phenex. She told Goshin about

how he was an arrogant prick who didn't care in anyway about her other than her body and how she

can improve his status as a devil. This made Goshin angry, because he knew how people like that are,

and he began to tell her how he feels about the situation she is in and how he spent a few years under

Turles' rule and being abused mentally and physically by him and the rest of his team and after Goku

beat Turles and found Goshin and offered to take him in as his adopted son, he never experienced

kindness like that before other than from his friend Tarble, and he broke down and cried. He also

explained that is why he is shy around different people and has somewhat low self-esteem. Then he told

her that if there is anything he could do to end the engagement between the two; he would give his life

to make sure she was with someone who makes her happy and likes her for who she is. She then began

to blush and she gasped as well, and without even thinking kissed Goshin. He was taken aback at the

sudden move and honestly didn't know what to do at first, and then eventually he caught on and

returned the kiss, which pleased Rias greatly. Afterwards, Goshin decided to walk her home, and so they

did while holding hands, which was new to both of them and it was slightly awkward at first, but then

became something they both enjoyed and planned on doing more often. Finally they arrived at her

doorstep, and he gave her clothes to her and they shared a kiss and Goshin flew off to his house. When

he got home, he explained how his day went and he told his parents about how Rias and him kissed,

which upset Chi Chi greatly. She then went on about how her baby was growing up and she hated the

idea, but Goku was all for it, for he knew a man needs a woman to be truly happy in his life, which

pleased his wife and they shared a quick kiss, which made Goshin groan and tell his parents to get a

room, which made them laugh. Afterward, they enjoyed supper then went to bed for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting The Gremory's

Chapter 5: Meeting The Gremory's

Early that Saturday morning, Goshin awoke to the smell of breakfast. He knew that where he just

started to smell it, it would be awhile before it was finished. He kept hearing a vibrating noise and then

remembered his phone, so he checked it and it was a missed call from Rias. He called back and she

answered immediately, and she was wondering if she and Akeno could possibly come over to spend the

day at his house before they met her parents. He asked Chi Chi and she said it was ok so he told them to

come over whenever. Afterward, he got up, got ready, and went outside for some light exercise to wake

himself up. Goku then came outside and for once they began to spar but went easy. They would take

turns striking and defending, then switch out after a little while. It was more of a defensive exercise than

actual sparring, but they hit each other a few times during the process. About 20 minutes into the

exercise, Rias and Akeno arrived in Akeno's car. They stopped for a moment to see who it was, and once

Goshin introduced his friends to his father, they resumed their training. Rias and Akeno were both

stunned at how fluid and skilled the two were, and Rias began to film some of it on her phone to send to

her brother. He messaged back shortly after and said he was very impressed with their skill. Akeno was

giving a very seductive stare to Goshin, for he was wearing a tight shirt and she could see all of his

muscles flex with every move he made and it was making her blush at how masculine he was. When Rias

noticed this, she began to glare at Akeno because she is the jealous type and he was the first boy she

ever kissed and they were talking. Akeno knew this, but she felt the same way for Goshin for a while

now. Afterwards, the training had ended and Goshin invited them in, and when Chi Chi saw them, she

was stunned by their beauty. What shocked her more though was how they had such good manners

when they offered to help with the cooking, but she refused as she believes that a guest should never

help with anything of that nature. As they sat down to eat, Goku and Goshin wasted no time digging in

while the ladies started to talk about their selves, such as their age, who their parents were, future

plans, things of that nature. Then Chi Chi decided to involve Goshin in the conversation once the topics

of relationships came up, and asked when him and Rias were going to become a couple, which slightly

embarrassed Rias and made Goshin choke on his food. When he calmed down he said he didn't know in

a nervous tone, which made everyone start to giggle, and he laughed nervously as well. After breakfast,

Goshin, Rias, and Akeno cleaned up then left to go to Rias' house. When they arrived, Goshin was

amazed at the size of not only the house but the property as well. It was a mansion on the outer parts of

town, and was the largest house in the region. As they made their way inside, there were two butlers

that asked them if they needed anything, which everyone declined and they told them to ask if they did.

They made their way to the den, which sat Rias' older brother, father, mother, sister in law, and

nephew. Her nephew came up to them first by hugging Rias and she told him to introduce himself to

Goshin. He said that his name was Millicas and he was pleased to meet him. Goshin returned the

gesture and introduced himself to the rest of Rias' family. Her father spoke first by saying his name was

Zoeticus and he was the head of the Gremory household. Next, her mother introduced herself as

Venelana and that she was the queen of the household. Then her brother introduced himself as Sirzechs

Lucifer, current ruler of Hell and current heir to the Gremory household. Lastly, Grayfia introduced

herself as Sirzechs wife and mother of Millicas. Goshin returned the gesture to the members and bowed

in respect to Zoeticus and Sirzechs, which pleased them. Goshin was taken aback as to how young

everyone appeared despite their age. Everyone laughed at this and Sirzechs explained how devils stop

aging around their late twenties. Goshin then mentioned how Saiyans stop aging in their mid-twenties,

but explained how they stop aging due to an evolutionary trait from being a warrior race, and not by

magical means. Everyone seemed intrigued when he mentioned being a warrior race, so the evening

was spent by learning about each other and their traits and abilities. After supper, Sirzechs was curious

how Goshin was able to cause a worldwide earthquake earlier that year, which he explained that he

became a super saiyan while he and his father were sparring and their beam struggle was what caused

it. He was interested and wanted to see this beam, so they went outside and Goshin began to charge up.

With a yell he transformed into a super saiyan, and everyone was blown back a little. He then began to

chrge up the Kamehameha, and he released it into space, and everyone was amazed at the power of the

attack. This made Akeno even more attracted to Goshin, and she ran up behind him and hugged him

when he powered down, which made him blush from feeling her soft chest up against his back, and

made Rias angry with jealousy. Afterward, they went inside and Rias took Goshin to her room. He was

amazed at how large it was, and what shocked him more was that her bathroom was as large as his

kitchen and living room. Goshin then decided to lay down on her bed to see how soft it was, and he

almost fell asleep at how amazing it felt. However, Rias soon snuggled up to him and they began to

make out with each other, which started to lead to a place that Goshin wasn't ready to go to yet. It

shocked Rias that he didn't want to go that far yet, but made her glad at the same time as it reminded

her at how much of a gentleman he was. After they left the room, they explored the rest of her house,

which took almost an hour. Afterward, they made their way outside and Akeno then drove Goshin

home. Of course, he could have flown either on his own or with the flying nimbus, but he wanted to

spend some time with Akeno. The whole ride home was spent discussing school, getting contracts,

family life, joke telling, and other teenage topics. When Goshin got home, he told his parents how

amazing Rias' house was and that her family was really great. This pleased Chi Chi the most because she

wanted Rias and Goshin to become a couple and she wanted only the best for her boy. Afterward, when

Goshin got out of the shower and laid down in his bed, he got a text from Rias that said that she was

glad he didn't go any further and that she was really glad that they were talking. Goshin then decided to

call her and discuss everything that happened that evening. She told him that her family really likes him

and wants him to come over again soon, and afterward, Goshin told her how he felt and that wanted

her to be his girlfriend, which she said yes immediately with a girlish squeal. This made him laugh, and a

moment later she said that they would have a meeting at the clubhouse tomorrow at noon, which he

agreed to join and asked if there would be any food, which made Rias laugh and she said she would

bring some stuff as well as have Akeno cook some food, which excited him greatly. After looking at his

clock, he saw that it was late and he decided it would be best to go ahead and go to sleep, so he said

goodnight and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Goshin Confronts Riser

Chapter 6: Goshin Confronts Riser

The next day, everyone met at the clubhouse as planned. Where it was Sunday, no one wore their

school uniform. Goshin wore a gi just like his father's, Rias and Akeno both wore a low cut t shirt and

jeans, Koneko wore some workout clothes, because she was going to hit the gym afterward, and Kiba

wore a tank top with swim shorts. When Goshin saw Rias and Akeno in a different outfit, his jaw hit the

ground because of how stunning he thought they both looked. This made the girls giggle when they

noticed his reaction and Rias went up and gave Goshin a small kiss, which he loved getting and giving to

her. They all began to have a causal chat with each other for about half an hour and Rias decided for

everyone to make their way inside to get started on the cooking. She and Akeno went to the kitchen and

started prepping all of the food, which was enough for two dozen people, but most of it was for Goshin.

Goshin and Kiba were in the meeting having a very intense match of chess, which Kiba ended up winning

due to experience, but Goshin still gave him a run for his money. Koneko was sitting on the end of the

couch playing on her phone. When the food was ready, everyone went to the kitchen and began eating.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially Goshin. This made Rias feel great knowing she

got to do something for the members of her club, but on the other hand, somewhat sad because of

what she was about to tell them and what it meant. When everyone was done, they all pitched in to

help with clean up and were done in no time at all. Afterward, Rias told everyone to go to the meeting

room for she had an announcement to make. When everyone got settled, she was about to tell them

about her engagement to Riser and how things would change if she is forced to marry him, but was

interrupted by a bright orange light coming from a transportation circle with the symbol of the Phenex

household on the ground. Out of the circle came Riser and his entire peerage. This shocked everyone,

especially Rias for she had no idea Riser would just show up when he did. After the initial shock, dread

set in her heart because now she had to tell them about the engagement in front of her peerage, and

with Riser there to make a big deal out of it, like she knew he would, just made things worse. All of her

members had a bewildered look on their face, except for Akeno, so she decided to get this over with and

went on to explain who Riser was and how they are engaged. Afterward, Kiba and Koneko looked

shocked, but Akeno knew the whole time, and Goshin knew once she introduced Riser. Riser then

smirked and made his way to Rias, where he attempted to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side.

Goshin saw the look of disgust on her face and when Riser wouldn't stop, he knew he had to step in. So

when Riser took a step back, Goshin moved at the speed of light and was immediately in his face. This

shocked Riser, as he never saw anyone move as quickly as that, but then he smirked and asked who he

was. Goshin introduced himself and told Riser to back off of Rias because she was his girlfriend. He then

laughed and asked Rias if this was true, which she agreed and this made Riser laugh harder. He then

went on to say how nothing will ever end the engagement unless he says. Goshin then looked over at

Rias and saw the defeated look on her face. This enraged him and he told Riser to back off, which made

him angry as well and he tried to push Goshin, which caused him to push himself back away from

Goshin, and he became slightly embarrassed. Riser then tried to hit Goshin but his fist was caught and

he was punched in the chest across the room and make a small crater in the wall. Everyone was

shocked, including Riser, because no one had stood up to him like that before, and he was seriously

injured and when he stood up he coughed some blood in his hands. His top ribs were broke and his

sternum was fractured, but with the Phenex family's healing abilities, it would be as if he was never hit

within five minutes. Regardless, Riser was furious and rushed Goshin and began to swing wildly while

channeling fire through his fists, but Goshin blocked, parried, or caught every attack without taking any

damage from the strikes or flames. This went on for a couple of moments, and then Goshin caught

Riser's wild haymaker and flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him to the floor, which caused

Riser to cough more blood. When Riser was finally able to stand, he felt that his back was in extreme

pain, which was when Grayfia and Sirzechs appeared to stop them. When Grayfia examined Riser, she

informed him his spinal column was cracked and broken in several places. It would heal, but it would

take the better part of a day. Sirzechs then had an idea, and asked Riser and Rias if they wanted to have

a rating game. His terms were that if Rias won, she was free of her engagement, but if Riser one, she

would be married to him within the week. Even though he was the one who set up the arrangement, he

only did so because of the sake of his race and getting the pureblood devil numbers back up, but he

knew his sister hated the way Riser was and that she wanted to be with someone who wanted to be

with her for who she was. He knew Goshin did just that, how good he was to her, and if they did get

married and have children, he knew that their offspring would be very powerful. So he saw this as a way

for Rias to get out of the engagement in an official way. Both of them agreed and Sirzechs gave both

teams ten days to prepare for the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Training For The Rating Game

The day after the meeting, Rias had everyone meet at Goshin's house because it was closest to the estate which they would stay and train at.

They all arrived around noon in Akeno's car, and when they got there, Rias told Goshin there wasn't room for him and told him to fly above them.

When they arrived, Rias warned everyone not to be outside of the property at night, because of werewolves and vampires that hunt at night in

the area. Everyone agreed, and made their way to their rooms. The house had 36 rooms, so everyone could have all the space they wanted. After

everyone chose where they wanted to stay, Rias found out where everyone was staying as well as letting them know where her room was at.

When Rias finally found Goshin, she saw that he chose a room on the top floor in the far right corner of the house. When she finally got to his

room, the first thing she asked was why he chose a room so far from everyone else's. He then told her that he didn't like sharing a room around

anyone, even at his house how his room was on the opposite side of the house from his parent's room, and how he has been like that since he

was younger. He then asked Rias if they had a shot of winning. She explained how he would be the deciding factor in the match. Goshin could

have easily taken on the whole team, but with the Phenex's healing abilities, Riser would be a problem and would have to be outsmarted. Goshin

then gave her a small kiss, and then they looked at each other for a moment before they started making out. She then straddled Goshin's lap and

grabbed his face without breaking contact and they began to rub up and down each other's bodies, and that was when Rias felt Goshin's private

area and she blushed very hard at how big it felt, which made Goshin blush when he realized what had happened. As they kept kissing each other,

Akeno peeked around the corner and started to giggle, which made Rias sit up on Goshin and asked what was going on. Akeno then said she was

just telling them to hurry for she knew what was going to happen if they were left alone, and this made Rias and Goshin blush, but then they got

up and went outside to begin training. Goshin then asked King Kai to tell Goku to arrive to help him train, and a few moments later, Goku

appeared. This surprised everyone, as they didn't know he could use instant transmission, which mad him and Goshin laugh a little. They wanted

to wait until everyone was finished, that way they could go all out without interrupting anyone. When everyone finished for the day, the two

Saiyan's glanced at each other before vanishing, only to reappear by slamming into each other and creating a shockwave that knocked everyone

down. This went on for about ten minutes before they decided to go super and really push themselves, After an hour of battling, they came down

to a stop and powered down, which made Goshin collapse from exhaustion, while Goku just sat down breathing heavy. When Goshin caught his

breath, he sat up and something occurred to him. He figured out that ten days would not be long enough to train and really make a difference, so

he had an idea. He asked his father if they could take his gravity chamber and use it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year, which Goku then

asked Korin and Mr. Popo and he said he didn't mind. So after that, he told everyone what he was going to do and how he was going to get a

year's worth of training in a day, then come back the next day and help everyone with their training for the remainder of the training before the

Rating Game. Rias was slightly upset that she would have to go a day without getting to see her Goshin, but he gave her a quick kiss which

definitely helped ease her mood. They all then went inside and got a shower and then helped make supper. They made a lot of food because they

thought Goku would eat, but he declined because Chi Chi had dinner waiting at home. He waved goodbye and then teleported to his house to eat

supper with his wife, and Goshin stayed behind to eat dinner with his friends. Goshin then decided he would go home that night so he and Goku

could get up early and take the gravity chamber up to the lookout. After dinner, he said his goodbyes to everyone and kissed Rias then flew back

to his house and put his gravity chamber back in its capsule, and went inside and went to sleep. The next morning, Chi Chi woke them up from the

smell of breakfast being cooked and they both got their things ready and went to the kitchen to enjoy the last home cooked meal they had the

chance to eat for a year while in the chamber. They then waved goodbye to Chi Chi and went up to the lookout. After a lengthy chat with Korin

and Mr. Popo about how things had been, they made their way into the chamber to set up the gravity chamber and to begin training.


End file.
